


Sleepless Night

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insomniac Lance, flower shop au, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Lance can't sleep, but Keith is able to help





	Sleepless Night

Lance tossed and turned, finally giving up on sleeping. He could hear Keith snoring softly next to him, and he envied him for being asleep. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 1:53 am. Lance groaned again, feeling annoyed, feeling frustrated, and just feeling tired. Physically, his body was ready to sleep. Mentally, his brain wouldn't shut up. And it was infuriating to deal with.

He got up quietly, careful not to wake Keith, and walked out the room, heading to the living room. He sat on the couch, looking out the window at the night sky. The part of town they lived in didn't have a lot of houses, so he could see a lot of stars in the sky. He sighed, letting his thoughts take over, just watching the stars twinkle against the black canvas of the night. He counted them, made up constellations, wished upon every one of them, but his mind wouldn't shut off. He sighed again, and heard Keith walking sleepily towards him.

"Babe, what are you doing up?" Keith sat next to Lance, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." That was all the response that Lance gave. Keith pulled Lance into chest, wrapping him in his arms. Lance laid his head on Keith's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I'll stay up with you." Lance tried to protest, but Keith shook his head. He held Lance a little tighter, and rubbed soft circles into his arm, kissing the top of his head. Lance could tell Keith was falling asleep, the circles were getting slower, until they stopped, and Lance heard Keith's breathing even out. He closed his eyes, focusing on Keith's heartbeat, letting it drown out his thoughts, and slowly, he fell asleep, wrapped in Keith's arm, with only the stars to light up the room.


End file.
